Malin Kundang Bleach Version
by Lollipop26
Summary: Maaf ya kalo cerita nya aneh , please Review!


Lolly : Ini Fanfic pertama aku , jadi maaf ya kalo banyak yang salah ! ( sambil membungkuk hormat )

Ichigo : Fanfic dia mah pasti banyak yang salah !

Rukia : dalem tuh ! dalem !

Lolly : Gapapa ! Dia itu kena penyakit MKKB ( Masa Kecil kurang bahagia ) ! Wajarin aja !( digebukin fans nya Ichigo )

Ichigo : Jangan Salahkan aku dong !!

Rukia : Perasaan , dia ga nyalahin kamu dhe !Gimana sih ?!

Ichigo : Tenang ! Cuma perasaan !

Lolly :Maaf ya kalo jelek ! Maaf ! Maaf banget ! Please review ya !Please ! Please !

Ichigo : Jangan L-bay dhe !

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Cerita nya agak aneh + ge jelas !

* * *

Pada suatu hari di suatu pedesaan yang seperti nya tak dikenal .

" Ayah ! Ambo mau mengembara ! Boleh nyo?" Kata laki-laki berambut oranye sambil melihat ke arah kejauhan .

"Ya! Ampun ! Ngapain kamu mengembara ? Nyapein badan aja !" kata ayah nya yang sedang meminum the hijau .

" Supaya nanti ambo dapet uang banyak yah !!" Kata laki-laki itu .

" Kamu kok Matre sih Ichigo? Ga kaya mendiang ibumu !" Kata Ayah dengan nada bercanda .

"Bararti kaya ayah nya dong !" Kata Ichigo dengan senyuman .

"Iya !Ya , aku ga mikir sampe situ ! Wah ! Anaku pintar nyo !!?"

kata pria itu sambl menepuk pundak anak nya dengan kekuatan yang cukup dasyat .

"Hei!Hentikan ! jadi boleh ga nih ?" Tanya Ichigo untuk lebih memastikan nya .

" Untuk mengetahui lebih pasti ketik REG sepasi Pasti kirim ke…" Sebelum menyelesaikan , Ichigo sudah menyela .

" Hei ! Hei ! Jangan ngaco dong ! Di jaman sekarang ga ada kaya gituan !" Kata Ichigo yang sedikit mulai sebal .

" Ya Udah ! kan bisa lewat FaceBook ataupun email !!"Kata Ayah nya dengan santai .

"Apalagi ! Ayahku , manis ku , permata hati Masaki , belahan Jiwa Masaki !!" Kata Ichigo yang sudah benar – benar tidak sabar.

" Klo you mengembara , I sama siapa dong !!" Kata Ayah nya lagi dengan bahasa yang sudah terbukti ga karuan .

"Udah ! Sama pak Tua aja , kan juga ada Hichigo , di dalam pedangku !!" kata Ichigo yang mau mengeluarkan pedang nya .

" Udah I sama Hichigo aja ! Pedang , biarkan bersama kamu aja !!"Kata Papa nya yang mulai bijaksana .

"Terima kasih yah!Hichigo !Keluar ! Ayah ku menanti mu !!" kata Ichigo yang udah kesenangan duluan .

Di Inner world , Hichigo langsung berkata " Ogah ah ! Mendingan dia sama pak tua aja ! Kan masih seumuran tuh !" kata Hichigo yang menolak keras .

" Ih ! Ayah mau nya sama kamu !! nanti kalo ngambek kamu ga pernah hidup enak ! Hidup kamu akan selalu hampa ! Mau ??" Kata Ichigo yang menakuti Hichigo.

"Ah ! Pemaksaan nih nama nya !!" Kata Hichigo yang tiba – tiba muncul .

" Nah ! Gitu dong ! Good boy !! Ayah ! Aku pergi mengembara dulu ya !! Doakan supaya aku mendapat uang banyak !" Kata Ichigo yang melambaikan tangan nya .

" Ya! Hati-hati di jalan ! Dan jangan melupakan ayah ya !!" Kata ayah nya yang sekarang sedang memeluk Ichigo sambil tersenyum senang .

Lalu ayah nya itu melihat Ichigo dari kejuhan yang lama – lama menghilang .

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian , Ichigo menjadi orang yang sukses , bahkan mempunyai Istri yang cantik dan dari keluarga bangsawan , bernama Kuchiki Rukia .

Dan pada saat dia kembali ke kampung halaman nya …

" Eh ! Itu bukan nya Ichigo ?" kata Hichigo sambil menunjuk pria bermabut Oranye.

" Seinget aku kaya gitu ! Uhuk ! Coba kita periksa nyok !?" kata Ayah Ichigo yang renta tersebut .

" Ichigo ! Kampung halaman mu bagus ya ?" Kata Renji sobat nya .

"Iya Dong ! Tercinta nih !!" Kata nya sambil membanggakan kampung halaman nya tersebut .

" Ichigo ! Kamu anak ku bukan ?" Kata ayah Ichigo dari kejauhan , yang sedang dituntun .

" Ha ? Siapa ya ?" Tanya Ichigo dengan polos nya .

" Masa kau lupa dengan ayah mu ?" Tanya ayah nya itu edngan mendramatisir keadaan .

" Ih ! Parah kau ! Aku ini inner world mu !!" Seru Hichigo yang kesal karena dilupakan .

" Inner World ?! Apaan tuh !?" Tanya dengan masih heran .

" Maaf…" Kata Rukia , tetapi sebelum menyelesaikan perkataan nya langsung dipotong .

"Siapa kalian ? Dari mana kalian ?" Kata ayah Ichigo sambil menunjuk Rukia dan Renji .

" Aku Abarai Renji , dari Kampuang nan jauh di mato !!" Jawab Renji sambil menatap lautan luas dengan berwibawa .

Semua nya sontak menjadi sweat drop.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia , dari bangsawan Kuchiki , maaf …" Kata Rukia yang manis , tetapi perkataan nya dipotong lagi .

" Ha? Keluarga Abarai kan penguasa para pisang di dunia kan ? Kuchiki bangsawan yang paling terkenal itu kan ?" Tanya Hichigo yang kaya nya kesenangan .

" Betul!Betul ! Betul !" Kata Rukia dan Renji secara bersamaan .

" Ini istri mu nak ! Wah hebat sekali !"Kata ayah nya sambil menepuk – menepuk pundak anak kandung nya itu .

"Maaf ! kau bukan ayah ku !!"Kata nya yang lagi – lagi menyanngkal .

" Durhaka kamu ?"Kata Hichigo kesal .

" Tetapi aku benar – benar ga kenal dia !!" kata Ichigo dengan muka benar – benar kebingungan .

" Maaf…" Ketika Rukia mau bicara , lagi – lagi dipotong .

" Kukutuk kau jadi ….uhuk!" Kata Ayah ichigo yang diakhiri dengan batuk .

" Batuk ?" Kata Ichigo yang mulai heran .

" Bukan ! Kukutuk kau jadi es !! "Kata ayah nya yang tersenyum karena omongan nya berhasil diselesaikan oleh nya .

" Ha ? Es ? Buat apa ?" Hichigo yang muka nya mirip kaya Ichigo –memang mirip kali.

" Di Kampung kita kan belum ada es batu , jadi aku mau jadiin dia jadi pelengkap milk shake buatan ku ! buat di bagiin ke orang – orang kampung !" kata nya dengan tertawa sendiri –hiii serem .

" Cape dhe !!" kata Hichigo , dan yang lain hanya sweat drop sendiri .

Lalu dari langit terdengar kata " Daiguren Hyourinmaru !!" Dan datang lah naga yang besar membeku kan Ichigo .

" Terima kasih Hitsugaya Toushiro !!" Kata ayah nya yang tersenyum cerah .

Di langit " Sama – sama , aku juga tangan nya lagi kurang kerjaan !" Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum manis – Author tepar seketika.

" Aaaaa! Suami ku !!" Kata Rukia sambil memeluk patung Ichigo.

" Memang nya kau tadi mau ngomong apa Rukia ?" Tanya Hichigo yang kasihan karena omongan Rukia dipotong terus .

" Maaf , jika kau memang orang tua nya , dia ga akan inget , karena dia kena amnesia !!" Kata nya disetai tangisan.

"Haa? Sungguh malang nasib nya ! Ckckck" kata Hichigo yang hanya geleng – geleng sendiri melihat Ichigo yang beku .

" Aaah ! Gapapa ! Suruh siapa dia amnesia !! Siapa yang mau membantu ku menyerut es super tinggi ini ?" Tanya Ayah nya dengan santai- jahat !!.

" Aku ! Aku !!" Kata Renji yang paling semangat "Nanti milk shake nya dikasih pisang suapaya enak !!" Kata Renji menambahkan .

" Hua … suami ku !!" Kata Rukia sambil menangis tersedu –sedu .

" Udah ! Gapapa ! kan masih ada aku !" Kata ichigo menenangkan Rukia .

" Nggak ah !Kamu kan kaya mayat ! Putih Pucat begitu !" Kata Rukia yang masih tersedu – sedu .

" Ditolak lagi , ditolak lagi ! Gara – gara si Ichi beku !" Kata Hichigo yang menyanyikan lagu anak – anak .

"Udah ! Nanti paman dan Hichigo tinggak rumah aku aja !!" Kata Renji yang lagi semangat .

" Ok ! Ga masalah kok !" Kata ayah Ichigo yang juga lagi semangat .

(A/N : Nama ayah nya Ichigo tuh Isshin Kurosaki ya !! )

The End

* * *

Isshin : Hua !! Aku dilupakan !!

Lolly : Sorry ya ! Tapi kan aku udah kasih tau di paling akhir !!

Ichigo : Maaf mu tak diterima !

Lolly : yaah! Ya udah dhe ! Readers ! please review ya !


End file.
